It Begun With A Sugar Cookie
by nargles.and.salt
Summary: One night Peeta decides to bake something special but did he have any idea what his cookies would lead to? No angst, very fluff and cute.  Fixed spelling errors and some bad grammar!


Today Peeta had baked cookies just for me. Sugar cookies with beautiful designs on top. When he sat the plate in front of me I refused to eat them, they were too beautiful, Peeta laughed and finally convinced me to enjoy them. I knew Peeta was a great baker but dear life this were the most delicious cookies I had ever eaten heck it was the most delicious think I had ever tasted! I gave an involuntary moan as I swallowed the first bite. I licked the frosting off before I kept eating the cookie but I took my time tasting it in my mouth. Peeta just smiled from ear to ear knowing I really did like his cookies.

He usually baked something special every week so the cookies weren't a big deal other than the amazing taste they had.

As I reached for another cookie Peeta took the plate away from me. "You're enjoying them too much. Let's go to bed and you can finish them there."

It was normal for us to spend the nights at each other's houses, we only slept and exchanged innocent kisses and it truly was become a perfect routine. I followed Peeta upstairs huffing and puffing pretending to be aggravated that he took the sugar cookies away but he ignored me. While he changed in the room I changed in the bathroom desperately trying to get back to the cookies as fast as I could.

He was still changing when I went back to the room. "Katniss, are you ok? Why are you so agitated?" Peeta asked me. I couldn't keep myself from smiling as I grabbed the plate and sat on bed. "I really wanted a cookie!" Peeta shook his head and laughed.

I still was amazed at how good the cookies were when he laid down in bed. "You're going to get sick from stuffing yourself Katniss." I stuck my tongue out at Peeta as he warned me. It was true I had started eating them really fast, I truly was stuffing myself but they were just too good!

"Would you like one Peeta?" I offered him with my mouth full, I was indulging myself like they use to do it in the Capitol. Peeta took the plate away from and cleaned frosting that had smeared around my mouth. I pouted and he only laughed and leaned in to kiss me. "You still don't know the effect you can have." He said as he started to lie under the covers.

"Well," I started as I went underneath too. "You don't seem to know the effect your hands have on me!" I was referring to his baking and cookies but I regret it after I said it. It sounded wrong and I blushed.

Peeta was very blissful today because he laughed again and leaned in to kiss me. It started like all our kisses, sweet and innocent, but it became very passionate and my whole body was pressing against his. His right hand was around my waist pressing me to him and his left was holding the back of my neck. Both my hands were hugging his neck.

As he licked between my lips I moaned as I had for the cookie. He tried not to smile then we were both fighting with our tongues I pulled back and took his shirt off in an impulse. I went back to his mouth with a vengeance; Peeta let me explore his mouth as he explored mine but we had to stop and breath after a while.

"If I had known my cookies were going to have this effect on you, I would of baked them so long ago." We both laughed and readjusted ourselves to sleep. "Peeta…. do we have to… stop…kissing….right now?" I mumbled with embarrassment because I really wanted to kiss him like that again.

He kissed my forehead and said "if we keep going I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself Katniss." His voice was deeper than usual. I looked up to his eyes; they were darker and full of something, hunger?

I wanted to tell him he wouldn't need to stop because whatever was going to happen if we kept kissing would be wonderful because it was with him.

I wasn't good with words so kissed him; it was almost aggressive as I tried to make it passionate again. Suddenly I begun to feel a need, I needed more of him, I needed to feel all of him and let him be in every inch of my body. It was the same hunger that overtook me on the Quarter Quell.

I pushed myself on top of him and stranded him his hands grabbed my waist. We both were kissing with such a passion I did not know was possible. We both moaned and touched. His mouth left mine and kissed my neck and nibbled my ear. His hands were making their way underneath my shirt and he stop right below my breast.

"Katniss," He breathlessly said, "if you don't stop me know… I don't want you to regret this." Peeta was now mumbling. I knew that by _"this_" he meant to us making love. I instantly knew that I could never regret that with Peeta. And I knew what to say.

"You love me. Real or not real?" I asked as I looked into his eyes. "Always, real." He answered then asked me, "_You_ love me, real or not real?" without a doubt I said real and I had to say this now.

"Peeta, we both know I don't need you to survive," it sounded harsher than what I meant but I continued, "but if I survived without you there would be no life for me. You are the oxygen that fills my lungs every morning, the warmth that consumes me in the cold nights, you are in every single good thing I see, and everything that is beautiful reminds of you even when I'm already thinking of you. Peeta Mellark you are the reason I survived and the reason I want to stay alive." I didn't know what else to say even though I had thousand more things to say so I simply stated, "I love you Peeta."

Peeta sat up and left me stranding him. He wiped the tears out of my face and said "You already know how much I love you. But I swear I just fell in love with you even more." We were both giggling and kissing again and I did know how much he loved me.

Our kisses became passionate and hungry again and this time we didn't stop. Our hands were roaming each other's bodies. I was glad his shirt has stayed off as he took off mine. His hands went underneath my breast and I moan for a third time. I found that I didn't mind moaning like this to him because he was moaning back.

He cupped my breast and massaged them. It was such a blissful feeling. I then felt his hardness between my legs and grind against it. It felt amazing; Peeta stopped kissing my neck and was breathing hard moanig against my neck as I grind against him again. I needed more, we both did. His mouth went to my breast and he bit, licked, and sucked as I called his name and kept grinding.

He flipped over and pulled my shorts off and left my panties on. He adjusted his waist to mine and grinded against me harder. My hands flew to his hair as I pulled and pushed his hair without really thinking. My legs wrapped against his waist and pushed him making him call my name and moan louder.

The hand he was using on my breast made its way down to my center and slowly took the underwear off. Then started rubbing his thumb against me, it felt amazing. "I've never done this before Katniss, so please tell me if I hurt you." Peeta said with such a passion and concern I took him to my mouth and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. He inserted a finger inside of me, it felt odd but it a very good way. I gasped as he put in a second finger, he stop moving and asked "sorry do you want me to stop?" trying to sound coherent I replied, "Please don't stop you're amazing." That gave him more confidence and started moving his fingers inside and out of me. I was moaning and pulling his hair, I knew my body couldn't hand it for much longer, "Peeta, I can't, I'm… going to…" my speaking ability had seem to disappear as he licked my breast, rubbed a bulge of nerves with his thumb and pleasured me with his fingers.

But he knew what I meant and stopped; he took his shorts off and positioned himself between me. "Katniss, I love you" I couldn't answer Peeta, he pushed in me and a pain ripped through my center, I knew it would hurt and I had experienced worse pain but it still throw me out loop.

Peeta stopped but didn't pull out. He waited until I felt comfortable, I hadn't realize how big he was and more than ever I was glad to call him only mine. I nodded my head and he pulled and pushed in slowly, I started using my hips too and suddenly we were colliding with each other.

Everything was blissful. We fitted perfectly together, and he hit a spot and I felt like I had lost my sight but I did not care, it felt to wonderful to care about anything else that wasn't Peeta inside me.

We both called each other names mumbled incoherencies. My whole body shook as I reached my climax then after a few thrust Peeta reached his but he didn't stop, his speed slowed down but he kept thrusting in and out until his body gave and he layed beside me.

Peeta put his hands around my waist and pulled "me in as he murmured in my ear "I'm definitely baking you more sugar cookies." We both laughed in a way that we had never laughed together and kept giggling until we fell asleep into a dreamless night.


End file.
